Presently, with the exhaustion of fossil energy, the industrial transformation and upgrading of new energy vehicles have become the next important strategic measure for all countries in the world. Performance of the drive motor, which is a core component for a new energy vehicle, has a direct and extremely important impact on the new energy vehicle. For a permanent magnet synchronous motor, its stator winding is the main heat-generating component. Under excessive temperature rise, the motor efficiency and insulation life will be reduced and the local structural deformation of the motor will be caused. Furthermore, since the internal permanent magnet material of the motor generally has a high temperature coefficient and poor thermal stability, excessive temperature rise leads to irreversible demagnetization of permanent magnet. Therefore, it is necessary to pay attention to controlling the thermal load of the motor.
However, the main heat-generating components in the drive motor of the new energy vehicle are the stator winding and the stator core, and the heat transfer paths of the two are mainly dependent on the contact between the stator core and the casing. Therefore, generally, limited by the installation position, the outlet manner, and the material cost, the contact area is only one-third to one-half of the inner wall surface area of the motor casing and the remaining area is not effectively utilized, causing the temperature at the local part of the motor casing to be too high and the temperature gradient to be too large. As such, the heat dissipation effect of the motor cooling structure cannot be well utilized, which in turn affects the temperature control performance of the drive motor. This problem needs to be solved urgently.
In view of the current situation, the present invention discloses a high thermal conductivity stator component for vehicle motor based on 3D phase change heat pipe technology. By assembling the 3D phase change heat pipe between the motor casing and the stator winding, the heat is rapidly diffused from the local high temperature position of the stator winding to the low temperature position of the casing, such that the heat is quickly extracted. Thereby, the overall heat exchange efficiency of the motor is enhanced and the temperature control performance of the drive motor is improved.